


Baby in the Box

by halebarnes, StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Baby, Big Brother Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, M/M, Mark of Cain, Multi, Protective Castiel, Stressed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebarnes/pseuds/halebarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in the middle of researching, or trying, more about the Mark of Cain when Sam calls saying that he finds an abandoned baby boy in a box and that he's bringing him home. Dean names the boy Benny and the baby almost immediately lifts the stress off of Dean's shoulders and makes him forgot about the Mark and the research but when he goes back into his room, all that stress seems to come back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam looked at the time and grabbed up his books he'd been reading, putting them back on the shelf and put his research papers in his bag. He pulled out his phone and called his brother as he was walking out. "Hey. So, I got a load of research done and I'm on my way back. I'll be there in about..." he looked at his watch. "Ten minutes."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Dean mumbled, sitting on the floor in his room, against his bed. "I've been reading these books like ten times and I still haven't found anything on the Mark."

"Alright. I think I found something." He sighed, stopping when he heard crying. "Hey, I'll call you back." Sam hung up and slowly approached a cardboard box, frowning when he saw a baby. Carefully, he reached down and picked the child up. "You're not supposed to be out here. C'mon. I'll take you back with me and we'll get you something to eat." He held the child to his chest and called Dean back.

Dean huffed in annoyance and answered his phone. "What Sam? I'm busy," Dean huffed. He stopped when he heard a baby. "Why the hell do you have a baby?" he asked, rubbing his exhausted face. Dean had already taken care of a shifter baby a few years ago and that was too much work.

"I found him in a box. I'm bringing him back with me. Get some food out that we can give him." Sam said, looking at the baby then hung up.

A few minutes later, he got back to the bunker and opened the door, walking in and closing it behind him. "Dean." He called out for his brother as he walked in further.

"Food's on the counter." Dean called back, rubbing his face when he heard a baby cooing. Sam wasn't kidding when he said that he was bringing the baby back to the bunker. There there books around Dean and spread out over the bed and one huge one in his lap. Dean hadn't had proper sleep for at least two days and he looked horrible.

Sam looked at the food on the counter and sighed. This wasn't going to work. "I'm going on a run." He carried the baby into Dean's room. "I need to go pick up some things for him. You need to watch him while I'm gone." Sam handed the child to his brother.

"Wa- Sam, I'm busy," Dean argued, the baby gripping his plaid shirt. "You can't just leave me with the kid." Dean grumbled. "Can't you take him with you?"

"I don't have a car seat and I'm not risking that. I'll pick up one while I'm out." He promised then left with that.

The baby cooed at Dean and reached up, touching his face.

Dean groaned deeply and closed the large book with his free hand before getting up and stepping over the books and made his way into the kitchen. Dean sat the baby on the counter and got a spoon out of the drawer and grabbed the applesauce, starting to feed the baby. "I don't think you have a name," Dean murmured out loud. He thought for a moment. "What about Benny?" he mumbled, thinking back on how the vampire took his own life to save Dean and help him. "I like that name."

The baby made a little happy noise, smiling. He ate a spoonful of the applesauce he was fed and patted Dean's face.

Dean smiled and called his brother. "Hey, while you're out, can you get a baby blanket for Benny and a few toys for him?" he asked. "A blanket because it's supposed to get cold tonight." Dean nodded.

"Benny? You're naming him now?" Sam asked, slightly amused now. "I was going to pick up those things anyway, but thanks for the reminder."

"Shut up, dude," Dean huffed, feeding the baby another spoonful of applesauce. "I'll pay you back if you can pick up some baby clothes and a couple bibs, 'cause he's a messy baby."

"Alright. What's the size on his clothes right now?" He asked, looking through the baby clothes.

"Hang on," Dean said, putting his phone and the spoon down before looking at the tag on Benny's clothes, the baby getting fussy since he was hungry. "Hang on, buddy..." Dean huffed, picking the phone up again and feeding Benny another spoonful of applesauce. "It says six to twelve months." he said to Sam.

Sam grabbed a few things of clothing and put them in the cart. "Got it. I'm gonna get the food and I'll be on my way out."

"Got it," Dean said. "See you in a bit." he hummed and hung up before feeding Benny the rest of the applesauce.

Sam got back to the bunker with food, clothes, and a couple blankets. "Alright. Here." He laid everything out on the table. "Car seat is in the car."

Unfortunately, when Sam got inside, Dean was asleep on the couch with Benny on his chest, also asleep.

"D'you hear-" Sam stopped in his tracks, looking at the two on the couch. He walked over and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered the two. Sam sat down at the table to keep an eyes on them while they slept.

Dean stirred a little, letting out quiet sigh, before settling down again, Benny gripping his shirt again. Benny only had his diaper on since Dean gave the baby a bath and didn't put any clothes on him since Benny fell asleep a little after Dean put a diaper on the baby.

Sam glanced over at them then stood, walking over and nudging Dean. "Hey. What do we do now?" He didn't know how to take care of a baby.

Dean groaned deeply and stirred awake. "What?" he huffed tiredly. "What d'you want? 'm tired."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sam frowned. "I don't know what to do."

"Ask y'gotta do is feed 'im, play with 'im, 'nd let 'im sleep when he needs it," Dean yawned. "Oh. And bathe him, too, and change his diaper. S'not that hard to take care of a baby."

Sam sighed heavily. "That's a lot." He stood and took everything to the kitchen, putting it on the shelves.

"No, it's not," Dean sighed. "Remember when we took care of that shifter baby? Were you watching and learning from anything I was doing?"

"Dude, that was a few years ago. I can't remember that." Sam stuck his head out of the kitchen to look at his brother.

"Five years ago is not that long ago." Dean rolled his eyes, rubbing his eyes and hearing Benny whine.

"I still can't remember." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes and settled down on the couch again, shushing Benny softly and stroking the baby's back gently.

Cas walked into the bunker and down the stairs into the living room. He stopped and looked at Dean, glancing over at Sam when he walked in from the kitchen. "You have a child." He looked at Dean. "Why?"

"Sam found him in a box on the way home from the library and made my stop my own research in my room," Dean said. "And this "child" has a name. It's Benny."

"You named him after a vampire?" Cas frowned a little and looked at Sam who shrugged.

"Shut up, man," Dean huffed. "Benny and I were really close. He saved my ass twice." Dean mumbled.

"He saved mine too." Sam nodded to Cas as he sat down in a chair.

"What're you going to do with him?" Cas pulled a chair out and sat down.

Dean shrugged and sat up when Benny started to wake up. "I don't know," Dean mumbled quietly, grabbing the blue baby blanket that had dragons on it. "There were no missing baby posters out today Sam said..."

"I'm thinking that maybe the mother or father didn't want him-" Sam started, but Cas interrupted.

"So, they left him in a box on the side of the road." His eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

Dean nodded warily. "I'm gonna go back in my room and continue researching for that tenth time in two days." Dean sighed tiredly and stood, wrapping Benny in the blanket before giving the baby to Sam and the baby seemed like Sam.

Sam smiled at the baby and let him stand on the table. "Cas, hand me that." He waved a hand to the clothing. "That thing over there-The clothes!" He finally said and sighed.

"Do you need help?" Dean mumbled to his brother, trying not to laugh at him. Sam has never taken care of a child before like Dean had.

"Huh? No! No, I'll be fine." Sam flashed a smile to his brother as Cas handed him the clothing. "Soon as I figure out how to put this one on him."

Dean laughed at him and sat next to Sam, watching him trying to get the onesie on Benny. "You have it on him backwards." Dean snickered.

"Backwards?" Sam frowned. "Okay. So, maybe I do need some help with this."

"The buttons go in the front for a onesie." Dean snickered again, getting Benny's feet and arms out of the onesie, helping Sam put the clothes on Benny correctly. "Now you can button it up." Dean nodded before standing after ruffling Benny's brown hair. "If he needs a diaper change, call me."

Sam buttoned the onesie and nodded. "Alright." He smiled at Dean then turned to Cas. "So..."

Dean went back to his room and shut the door. It was as if when he shut the door and opened that book up again, all the stress came right back to him and he felt like the baby was the only thing that actually kept him stress free and sorry free from the Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had noticed Dean kept going back to his room, leaving him and Cas with the baby for several days. He decided it was enough and Dean needed to come out. He opened the door to Dean's room, sighing as he walked over and took the books from Dean's hands and closed them. "You need to get out of here."

"Give me the book back, bitch," Dean scowled, glaring at Sam. "I'm serious give it back." he huffed. Dean stood up and stared at Sam, hating the height difference between them.

Sam kept the book away from his brother. "No. You need to come out of this room. Take a break for a couple weeks. You're not gonna find anything."

"You don't know that I won't find anything," Dean huffed stubbornly. "Now, give me the damn books." he snapped.

"You've read these books so many times. You haven't found anything yet and you won't. Look, you're gonna take a break and get out of this room." Sam nodded, setting the book on the table and pushing his brother out of the room and into the living room.

"Get offa me," Dean grunted, pushing away from Sam. "You really are a bitch sometimes." he scowled.

"Maybe." He shrugged and walked over to Cas, gently taking the baby from him and walking back over to Dean. "Your turn." Sam smiled, handing the baby over to his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," he grumbled and sat in a chair. "You're lucky that you're cute." Dean murmured quietly to Benny.

Benny cooed happily and reached out to touch Dean's face.

Sam sat next to Cas and smiled as he watched Dean.

A few hours later, Benny was jumping in his bouncer, giggling happily while he chewed on his fingers. Dean, on the other hand, was on the couch flipping through his porn magazine, his classic car magazine under the one that he was reading.

Sam walked in from going to the store and put the grocery bags on the table. "You know, you're supposed to be watching him instead of looking at porn." If he knew anything about his brother, it's how he covers up what he's reading.

"He's entertaining himself," Dean rolled his eyes. "He's fine, Sam, calm down."

"I am calm." Sam sighed, tossing Dean a couple granola bars before taking the rest into the kitchen.

Dean caught the granola bars without needing to look at where they were at. He looked over at Benny and saw the baby had bounced himself to sleep in the jumper.

Sam walked back into the living room a few minutes later, having put everything away, and looked at Benny asleep in the jumper. "He tired himself out." He huffed, slightly amused.

"Mhmm." Dean said from around the granola bar, flipping through his magazine. Dean looked up when he saw Sam keep looking at him. "What?" he grumbled.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing." He reached down and lifted Benny from the jumper carefully as to not wake him.

Dean nodded and continued reading his magazine, eating the granola bar, skimming the pages.

"Take him." Sam set the sleeping baby onto Dean's chest.

Dean sighed quietly and laid on his back, Benny asleep on his chest, while he skimmed through the magazine. "Dude, what the hell?" Dean scowled when Sam took his Busty Asian Beauties magazine.

"Watch the baby." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"He's asleep, bitch." Dean scowled, keeping his classic car magazine away from Sam.

"So? Still doesn't mean you can't keep an eye on him for a while. Cas and I took care of him for those couple weeks you were locked away in your room. You're gonna take care of him for a while." Sam nodded then left before Dean could say a word.

Dean glared at his brother. "Bitch." he huffed and opened his car magazine.

"You over-used that today." Sam called and went to his room.

Cas walked in and looked at Dean as he sat in the chair at the table. "Hello, Dean."

Dean looked up at the angel before looking back down at the magazine. "Hey, Cas." he mumbled.

"How are you?" Cas smiled a little, looking at the hunter then the child on his chest.

"Fine." Dean mumbled, occasionally looking up at him.

~~~

The next morning, Dean was asleep in his own bed while Benny was in a small makeshift crib that Cas put together out of his Grace, Benny also in Dean's room. Dean was sprawled out on the bed, quietly snoring.

Sam knocked gently on Dean's door before entering and smiling at the sight. It was adorable. Benny was now sitting up and reaching for Dean.

Dean was on his stomach, hand under his pillow and holding his gun. It was a habit he's had for years.

Benny cooed loudly when Dean shifted, grinning at the older Winchester.

Dean jerked when he felt a hand on his back. He grabbed his gun, flipping around, and pointing his gun at Sam. It must've scared Benny because the baby started crying.

Sam put his hand on the gun, slowly lowering it and reaching over to pick up Benny.

Dean breathed heavily, putting the safety on and dropped the gun, looking at his shaking hands. His heart was racing as he sat up, pressing his hand to the Mark on his arm.

Sam sighed and ruffled Dean's hair a little, feeling his brother calm down some. "You alright?" He asked Dean while he gently bounced Benny in his arms.

"Yeah," Dean breathed. "Y-Yeah. 'm fine..." he murmured shakily, rubbing his arm and hearing Benny still crying.

"Alright." He nodded. "C'mon. Let's get him something to eat." Sam looked at Benny then at Dean.

"Uh...yeah," Dean mumbled. "Um...I'll be out in a minute. You can go feed him." Dean nodded, pressing on his arm again.

"Yeah." Sam said then left the room, closing the door and going into the kitchen.

Dean quickly got up and locked his door before backing up and sat on the floor against his bed, looking down at his shaking hand again.

After failing to feed Benny, Sam sighed heavily then looked up when Dean walked in later. "He won't eat."

"Give 'im to me." Dean said quietly to his younger brother.

Sam gently handed Benny over to Dean. "I think he likes you better."

Dean only shrugged and sat Benny on the counter, hand pressed against Benny's back to keep him sitting up. "C'mon, Benny." Dean murmured, holding the spoonful of applesauce to the baby's mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes then narrowed then when Benny started eating.

"Here." Dean said giving the spoon to his brother.

"Nah." Sam waved a hand. "You do it."

"You're gonna have to do it sooner or later," Dean shrugged, pushing the spoon into Sam's hand. "So do it sooner than later before Benny starts getting fussy."

Sam pouted a little before attempting to feed the child, failing a couple times before Benny finally ate. "Huh."

"Gotta keep trying. Can't just give up with a baby." Dean shrugged.

"I did try. Several times." Sam sighed. "Anyway, you better now?"

Dean tucked his hands under his arms. "Kinda..." he mumbled.

"Better than not." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah." Dean said, leaning against the wall, clenching and unclenching his fists.

A few hours later, Sam was scrolling through and trying to find a case. He'd had amber alerts set up just in case ever since he'd found Benny. He scrolled through the couple alerts and found on that caught his eye. "Dean, c'mere for a sec."

Dean had calmed down after they had fed Benny. When he heard Sam call him over, Dean got up and went to Sam. "What's up?" Dean murmured.

"I had these amber alerts put up on my computer and look at this." Sam turned it towards Dean to read.

Dean read the alert and frowned. "Why would the parents want him back?" he murmured quietly. "They left him in a box." Dean had grown very close to Benny and he wasn't ready to part with him.

"Maybe one parent took off with him without the other knowing. We don't know the situation." Sam shook his head. "We gotta take him home."

Dean frowned. "Ok..." he said quietly, Benny asleep on his shoulder. At least they were taking him to the mother because it said that the father was not very stable.

"We can leave in a few minutes." Sam sighed, looking at Benny then Dean.

"Yeah," Dean nodded slowly. "Lemme go change him and get some clothes on his back." Dean murmured.

Sam frowned a little as he watched Dean leave the room.

Dean laid Benny on the bed, taking the diaper off the baby and put a new one on him. "Clean baby boy." Dean smiled weakly, gently waving Benny's legs around, the baby giggling.

Benny cooed and wrapped his fingers around Dean's finger. "'Ean." He giggled.

Dean smiled weakly, grabbing a shirt and pants for Benny. He put the clothes on the infant and sighed sadly. "I really don't want to leave you," Dean said quietly. "I don't care what the story is. Your parents left you in a box. No parent you get their child back after that..." Dean frowned.

Benny reached out and touched Dean's nose.

"Dean, you ready to go?" Sam stuck his head in the door, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Uhh...yeah." Dean mumbled quietly, standing and cradling Benny in his arms.

Sam got to the car and Dean strapped Benny into the car seat, both getting in and going to the parent's house.

Dean was quiet the entire way, Sam driving. Dean rubbed his arm again, staring out the window. Benny was the only thing that could keep him calm and relaxed. With Benny going to be gone, Dean didn't know what would happen.

~~~

A week after Benny went back to his mother, Dean was back hibernating in his room, his nose buried in the books once again, and Sam, again, was worrying.

Sam sat next to his brother, facing him and sighed. "Dean, it's been a week."

"Your point?" Dean mumbled, looking through the books that Sam had gotten from the library.

"When are you coming back out?" He sighed.

Dean shrugged. "When I gotta piss or when I get hungry." he mumbled.

"You need to come out of here more. What's wrong?"

"What-" Dean scoffed, a sarcastic grin on his face. "Did you just ask what was wrong, Sam?"

"Yes, I did. You were perfectly fine a week ago." Sam rolled his eyes.

"When babies aren't screaming and spitting on you, they're actually quiet relaxing and Benny made me calm and stress free," Dean said. "But now that he's back with his mom, it's like the weight of the world is on me."

"Dean, you knew he had to go back some time or another." Sam frowned.

"Sam, I actually didn't know that," Dean scowled. "I thought his parents just abandoned him. Look, if you're going to baby me, get out of my room."

"I'm not babying you. You just need to stop moping." Sam grimaced then stood, leaving the room and shutting the door.

Dean huffed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was exhausted but he didn't want to sleep. It wasn't like he didn't have insomnia. Yeah. Dean wished that he didn't. It wasn't like they could keep Benny because hunting isn't the life for a baby anyways.


End file.
